<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk To Me by ShadowedWolfie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145844">Talk To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie'>ShadowedWolfie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Father, Bruising, Comforting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is keeping a weird secret and nobody knows what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adventure Core/ Fact Core, Factventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to please join my Portal Discord server, we’re all friendly!</p><p>https://discord.gg/BuHsKhe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig walks into work the next day after <em> the incident</em> that he was certainly not going to discuss with anyone, his eye swollen and purple with several other visible cuts and bruises on his body- keeping his head down as to try and keep attention away from himself which he actively avoided in the first place but even more so now. </p><p>He mutters to himself, feeling his arm and one particularly sore bruise on his upper arm. As he walks through the corridors to his office he bumps into someone, staggering back as he recoils, "sorry." He grumbles, rushing past them quickly before a strong hand grasps his shoulder.</p><p>"You okay, Craig? Ya don't look so hot." </p><p>Craig sighs, <em> oh god not him.</em> </p><p>"I'm fine, Richard." He hisses, storming off to his office and quickly slamming the door after he enters. He sniffles, wiping his eyes and nose as makes his way over to his desk, sitting down at his desk and attempting to work- the events of yesterday still ringing around his head, it was too early for this.</p><p>A knock at his door- his day could only get worse from here.</p><p>"Come in." His voice shudders, Rick peering inside.</p><p>"Ya sure yer okay?" </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Craig snarls, "go away."</p><p>"Don't be like this, i know somethin's botherin' ya."</p><p>"Why would <em> you</em> care. It. doesn't. matter."</p><p>Rick just rolls his eyes, "'m only tryin' ta help ya."</p><p>"Well leave me alone, that will help me greatly."</p><p>"Suit yaself, y'know where to find me." He  looks away, his head disappearing from the doorway as the door shuts behind him, <em> finally, peace.</em></p><p>Craig keeps his eyes trained on the screen in front of him, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he lazily types at the keyboard with his other hand, his work lacking the quality it usually has. <em> it's all because of that stupid fight.</em> This fight is going to be the death of him at this rate, disrupting everything he's worked for. God, he hates that man with every bone in his body; his eyes are tearing up again- which he wipes away hastily. He just wishes work would end already so he can go home.</p><p>He taps his chin, thinking of how to word his next statement before pausing as another knock sounds from his door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>The same pale face as earlier peers in, this time accompanied by two to-go cups and a brown bag of, presumably, food. </p><p>"Got ya somethin'."</p><p>"I don't want it." He watches Rick over the top of his computer screen, wincing slightly as his swollen eye begins to throb.</p><p>"Ya do want it. I got ya some food." Rick walks over quickly, placing the cups and bag on his desk.</p><p>"Seriously Rick, i don't want it!" He assures, shoving it towards him, "go and bother somebody else."</p><p>Rick narrows his eyes, <em>i bought ya all this food 'n i don't even get a thank you?</em> He mutters to himself as he stands, "i'll take it ta someone who'll actually want it then." He grumbles, grabbing the food and drinks, glaring at Craig once more before he leaves.</p><p><em> Oh well, he wasn't hungry anyway</em>. Craig sighs, looking back to his screen, his vision blurring as his eyes tear up, quietly sobbing to himself.</p><p>**********</p><p>Life continued as usual throughout the day, the odd glances and looks as he walked to the cafeteria, grabbing a fork for himself, quickly turning to walk out.</p><p>"Hey Craig-" a familiar voice calls, "come sit down with us." Rick points to his table, an extremely tall-looking blonde man and a smaller, younger man beside him.</p><p>"No, i would rather eat my dinner in peace." Craig rolls his eyes, starting to walk off again.</p><p>"Oh c'mon.. there's literally nothin' ta do in yer office, ya probably finished all yer work." Rick whines, "jus' come sit with us."</p><p>"I said no! Why can't you get that through your dense head?!" He growls, storming off with his fork, returning quickly to grab a knife then leaving again.</p><p>******</p><p>Craig sighs, holding his head as he eats the pasta from his tupperware box. He quietly starts to sob to himself as he eats, typing at his computer while he chews.</p><p>Another knock at his door and he glances up, wiping his eyes under the frames of his glasses, "come in." He glances up, Rick peering in and entering,<br/>
"heya. Ya <em> sure</em> yer okay?"</p><p>"How many times do i have to tell you, i'm fine." Craig scowls, yet the tears filling his eyes said otherwise.</p><p>"I know there's somethin' wrong, i ain't stupid." Rick walks over to his desk, leaning over it.</p><p>"Leave me alone." He looks down and away.</p><p>Rick reaches over, grabbing his tiny hands, "tell me." Craig flinches from the touch, whimpering under his breath.</p><p>"I don't want to." He speaks in a small voice, pulling away from him.</p><p>"C'mon, jus' say it, i ain't gonna judge." Rick reassures, walking around to his side of the desk, giving the top of his head a kiss.</p><p>"Stop it. You know i don't like PDA." He growls, shoving him away.</p><p>"I ain't gonna stop askin' till ya tell me." He mumbles, leaning over his "<br/>
Craig sighs, knowing full well he wouldn't give up until he told him, "i'll tell you later." He mutters, "i don't want to talk about it here."</p><p>"I'll wait in the car park after work fer ya ta come back ta mine, k?"</p><p>"Fine." He grumbles, "can you just leave me alone now?"</p><p>"I wanna sort out yer eye." Rick runs his thumb over the swollen eyelid and surrounding skin, Craig wincing as he does so yet still allowing him to.</p><p>"Fine. If you absolutely insist, but i don't know what you're going to do to 'help' a bruise, Rick." Craig whines, Rick perching on the edge of his desk, looking over his injury, "what happened?"</p><p>"I told you i'll tell you later." He mutters, whimpering as Rick places his fingers on the bruise and surrounding flesh.</p><p>"Alright, tell me later, you'll be okay y'know."</p><p>"I know i'll be okay, i'm not an idiot." Craig feels his arm, whimpering quietly.</p><p>"Craig.. are ya sure yer okay?" He places his hand on Craig's- holding his arm.</p><p>His eyes tear up a second time, "i told you, i don't want to talk about it until we go home." </p><p>"Okay, okay. I'm jus' worried about you, that's all." </p><p>"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm used to it." Craig mutters the last part, keeping his gaze down.</p><p>*****</p><p>Craig sighs, locking up the building as he approaches Rick's car- him already sitting in the drivers seat, "ready to go?"</p><p>Craig just nods, climbing into the passenger seat, staring at his feet, shivering slightly, "can you turn the heating on." He grumbles, sounding more like a command than a request.</p><p>"Course." He nods, twisting the dial on the centre console, "better?" Rick glances back over at him, Craig eliciting a small nod in return.</p><p>The rest of the car ride is silent, an awkward tension between the two of them. Rick attempts to break the silence by clearing his throat multiple times, met by no response from Craig, "right then.." Rick mutters, "nearly home y'know." Craig simply grunts, playing with a loose thread on his jumper.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Here now." Rick turns to look at Craig, "seriously, jus' tell me."</p><p>"When we get inside." Craig's voice shudders as he stands, shoving the passenger door open roughly, climbing out and rushing to his front door. He frantically searches through his pockets, feeling for his keys, followed by a heavy sigh, "i left them indoors."</p><p>"Don't worry. I got a key." Rick walks over to Craig, leaning over his shoulder and unlocking the front door, "now ya gonna tell me? Technically we're at yer house now."</p><p>"When i get comfortable." The smaller man mumbles, storming in and up the stairs.</p><p>"I'll be down 'ere!" Rick calls, shutting the front door behind him, slumping down on the suede couch, he glances around. <em> This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a while</em> he thought. He sighs, whistling as he waits for Craig to come back downstairs, looking around the place, <em>seems like there aren't many pictures of any family.</em></p><p>Craig returns back downstairs after a while, no longer in his suit but dressed in loose trousers and a short sleeved shirt, slumping down beside Rick and shuffling close to him. His new outfit revealing more injuries and bruises covering his body.</p><p>“Now tell me what happened.” Rick mutters, running his hands over Craig’s thin arms, feeling the bruises littered over them- quiet wincing coming from the smaller man beside him.</p><p>“M-my dad-“ he stutters, his voice trembling as it catches in his throat, “my dad did it.” He whispers, starting to sob and grasping at Rick’s shirt, full on crying into it.</p><p>“‘S okay, ‘s okay.” He pats his back softly, “jus’ tell me whatever you wanna tell me, don’t push it.” </p><p>Craig sobs, wiping his eyes on his shirt, “my dad- my dad was hurting me because- because of you and-and because i don’t work in the family business- and- and-“ </p><p>“Calm down, tell me slowly.” Rick whispers, “don’t force it out, tell me at yer own pace.” He rubs his back.</p><p>He takes a deep breath before speaking again, “My dad is upset at me because i’m dating you and because i don’t work at the family business.” </p><p>“Why’d he beat ya up about it though..?” Rick pulls Craig onto his lap, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>He cries out, “i don’t know why!” He wipes his eyes, “my eye hurts..” he whimpers, feeling his swollen and bruised eye.</p><p>“I’ll sort it out for you.” Rick sits up, picking him up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom, pushing the toilet lid down and placing him on top of it, turning the light on, “where’s your first aid kit or uh, sumin’ similar?”</p><p>“There’s some painkillers downstairs in a cupboard in the kitchen and-“ Rick cuts him off.</p><p>“I got an idea, wait here.” He gets up, walking down the stairs. Craig still cries to himself, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. <em> Why did Rick care so much...</em></p><p>Rick returns a few moments later, carrying a bag of peas under his arm, some painkillers and a glass of water, “this’ll help, i think.” He places the frozen bag on his eye, Craig lifting his hand to hold it in place.</p><p>“Thank you.” He mutters as he hands him the painkillers, then the glass of water.</p><p>“No problem.” Rick smiles at him, “feelin’ any better now?” Craig simply nods slightly.</p><p>“A little.” He whimpers, wrapping an arm around Rick’s body.</p><p>“Good.” Rick sighs, “do ya want me to stay fer the night?”</p><p>“If- if that’s okay.” Craig mutters.</p><p>“Course it’s okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I,, I hope you guys like this one 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>